Mechitbayeva
by Blake Nightway
Summary: The Waynes face many challanges.


While Bruce and Dick were on patrol around Gotham, the rest of the family were all at Wayne manor trying to help Alfred for a bit. That was until Jason and Damian started to have an unnecessary argument about a subject that had no real purpose of mentioning. Their argument went on for a least 5 consecutive minutes before Tim could interfere and have to deal with both boys ending up in a physical fight, until they hear a blood curtailing, gut wrenching scream from what they believed was the third floor of the manor.

Once the screaming had subsided, the three boys ran upstairs only to find the room that they heard the scream from was completely bolted shut and had the highest and most advanced security guarding its entrance. Before any of them even had a remote idea about the door because they were all startled when they saw Alfred exit the room as if it was a normal thing.

"Ah young masters, I was hoping none of you had hear that terrifying scream. Although by your expressions, I can guess you heard the scream. Now head back downstairs. After all Master Bruce and Master Dick should arrive shortly and I'd rather explain this unfortunate event when everyone have arrived." Alfred tells them as he shoo's them downstairs and starts to prepare some dinner. After Alfred's astonishing complex explanation had left them all dumbfounded. They didn't try to think very much about what had recently happened.

As they hear the batmobile drive into the batcave, they knew that Dick and Bruce were back from a 4 hour patrol. It was a bit irritating for Bruce because the moment he had exited the batmobile his other sons had bombarded him with questions about something he didn't catch on because they were all speaking faster than the Flash himself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you three on ab-" Bruce stopped his words upon seeing Alfred and the concern he possessed at the moment. "He's woken up hasn't he, Alfred?" he asked with caution while not trying to give much away to the boys.

"I'm afraid so, Master Bruce. His agonising screams were heard all around the manor. Then he started to shout in Romanian."

"Take me to him." Was all Bruce said before removing his batsuit and cowl in a hurry to be lead by Alfred. "Dick, you and your brothers stay in the living room. Alfred will tell you one by one when to come up." he said before disappearing upstairs after Alfred.

"Sure thing, Bruce." Dick said as he took off his Nightwing suit and putting it up. Before any of them could head back upstairs to the main floor they all hear another blood curtailing scream, but only of them were affected because Dick knew exactly who Bruce was talking about and also who was screaming.

"W-who is that screaming?" Tim finally asked after his brothers and him got to the main floor.

"I don't know, Timmy. Do you know who that is squawking up there, Dickie bird?" Jason asks.

"It's not my place to say who that is. Ju-"

"Young masters, Master Bruce has asked for all you to come upstairs." Alfred interrupted Dick. Before Dick could even finish what he was saying of them headed upstairs while Dick followed a few minutes later.

As they followed Alfred, they saw that they were being lead into the guarded room. Why the hell would Alfred lead us here? What the hell are Bruce, Dickie, and Alfred hiding? Jason asks himself while knowing the same thoughts were going through Tim and Damian's minds. When Alfred opens the door to the room, they're all shocked at the sight they see.

What they're greeted with is someone hooked up to many machines and then they heard the scream, but louder and saw that the person hooked up to the machines was screaming in a language only three of them could understand.

 **Nu! Nu! Acest lucru nu se poate întâmpla așa ceva !? Te rog ajută-mă, tati !? Nu mă lăsa în pace! Sunt speriat!"*** the person was screaming in what they thought was Romanian and screaming the same thing as before, but even louder than the first time. Bruce runs over to him and tries to wake him.

 **"Blake, Trebuie să te trezești, băiete copil. Vă rog! Sunt chiar aici! Nu ești singur pic corb."*** Bruce says in Romanian while trying to wake him up. "Please little raven, wake up. Please, baby boy." he pleads. Bruce keeps repeating in hope of Blake waking up. This caused most of the boys to get shocked by Bruce's actions.

"Pennyworth, why is father pleading for this 'Blake' person to wake up?" Damian asks before the others could get over their shock.

"This 'Blake' person as you put it, Master Damian, is your eldest brother. He been in a coma like state for 2 years." This new information seems to surprised them all because they weren't expecting there be another batchild. Before they had the chance to process what happened, Blake started to wake up crying.

 **"Tati!? Sunt speriat! Te rog nu pleca!"*** Blake shouts as he wakes up and clings to Bruce.

"Sh Sh Sh. You're safe, little raven. I won't leave you. **Am jurat să nu te las, puțin corb."*** he says while trying to calm Blake down.

 **"Mi-e frică, tati. Nu pleca. Vă rog."*** Blake sobs out while clinging to Bruce. **"Sunt sperii, tati."***

"Sh Sh Sh. I know, little Raven." After a few more minutes Blake calms down and falls asleep in Bruce's arm.

Once they all recovered from their surprised state, all the boys start to bombard Bruce and Alfred with questions that they were unable to comprehend. Who the heck is this guy and why is father allowing him to cling to him? Is father actually falling what this spy is actually doing!? Damian asks himself while trying to figure out who Blake is and why is Bruce comforting him to the point of sleep.

"Master Bruce, it's about time for you to tell the young masters who Master Blake is and what is his importance." Alfred speaks up after the ominous aura over the room for a bit. Upon hearing this Bruce sighs and places Blake on the bed then taking a deep breath to start telling them.

"I know you all have questions about who this is, but before you all start questioning Alfred and I. You all need to know the reason why he's here and who exactly is he."

"Wow. It's like you knew exactly what we were going to ask." Jason said . This irritated Bruce a bit, but he didn't let it show.

Once Bruce had explained who exactly Blake was, but didn't explain why he was in a coma state for two years. This bit of missing information intrigued the boys a bit more because they want to know what caused Blake to be in a coma. It was just a thought that they were all thinking.

Before any of them got the chance to leave the room Blake woke up and sent a terrified look at them. This caught them all off guard because they hadn't expected him to wake so after waking from a 2 year coma.

"F-Father? Alfred? Who are these people?" Blake asks after looking them over.

"Master Blake, these young men are your younger brothers. Their names are Richard, Jason, Timothy, and Damian. I do remember you meeting Master Richard."

"O-oh." Was all Blake said before looking them over again. He was trying to figure out which one was Richard and then he remembered the Bright Blue eyed 9 year old and noticed that the young man standing to the left of Bruce. "Dickie?" Dick smiles upon hearing that Blake recognises him. He walks up to Blake and hugs him.

"Good to have you back, little Raven." Dick teases.

"It's good to be back, Dickie. I've missed you, little robin." Blake said after hugging Dick. This display of brotherly love made Damian and Jason gag, while Tim, Bruce, and Alfred smiled.

A little after seeing Dick and Blake get reacquainted with one another everything was going well, until Damian decided to attack Blake and shouting that he is a spy and is here to expose them to the enemy. This sudden action caught them off guard because they didn't actually expect Damian to attack his eldest brother. After all no-one has managed to understand Damian's irrational actions toward someone who he isn't usually accustomed to be around.

"Get this demon off of me, **tata**!*" Blake shouts while trying to pry Damian off of his back.

"Don't you dare! This so called 'brother' is a spy sent by the Light! We can't trust him at all!" Damian shouts along with profanities. They were all irritated at this point with Damian because he always assumed someone new to the BatFamily was a spy for the Light to find out information on them.

"Damian, what the fuck has gotten into you? Blake is not an enemy!" Jason yells while successfully prying Damian off of Blake. Upon hearing Jason's profanities, Bruce gave him the Bat Glare and helped Blake up. When Tim and the others got a better look at Blake, they instantly noticed that Blake looked nothing like Bruce. They didn't share any similar aspects beside the black hair. Blake's eyes were a deep dark blue almost black while Bruce's eye are just blue. They also noticed that Blake had a bit of a feminine physique unlike the others.

"Bruce, who is Blake's mother? Because well he doesn't look like he's your son." Tim ask after trying to look up some files on Blake and noticed that none existed. This sudden lack of information on Blake intrigued Tim a bit more and wanted to know a tad more on his eldest brother.

"That's a touchy subject. So please don't ask father or anyone else that may know me about my mother. It's best if none of you tried to look her up or any information on me because you won't be successful in your search or you'll end up disappointed in what you find out." Blake suddenly spoke in a soft tone before Bruce even had a chance to respond to Tim's question. This caught them by surprise because they hadn't expected Blake to have such a soft melodic like voice.

"Bruce, you have to keep him away from others. He's like the angel in this family." Jason said while holding Blake as if he were a baby kitten. Tim and Dick thought it was a bit funny the way Jason started to act all kind and protective toward Blake and soon realised that he had a point. Blake was some sort of angel that need to be constantly protected and kept out of harm's way at all cost.

"Um…don't I get a say in this?" he asks again in his angelic voice as the other decided to call it.

"No you don't. Little Raven, you may be the eldest, but the danger and crime rate in Gotham has risen since you were last here and you were in a coma for 2 years. It's best to let your brothers protect you, until I can get you training." Bruce said after getting Jason to stop holding Blake.

"Oh. Alright then." Was all Blake said while looking down and feeling useless. Bruce saw this and raised his chin up.

"Don't think that you're useless or are a burden, little Raven. We just want to protect you until you have enough strength to take out and lock away Deathstroke for the pain he put you through all those years ago."

"O-Okay father." he said in a broken tone. This caused them all to hug Blake in the most comforting way they could. Even Damian reluctantly joined the hug, but still being skeptical about who Blake really was.

 _The translations and the order they appeared._

No! No! This can't be happening!? Please help me, daddy!? Don't leave me alone! I'm scared!

Blake, You need to wake up, baby boy. Please! I'm right here! You're not alone, little raven.

Daddy!? I'm scared! Please don't leave!

I swore to never leave you, little raven.

I'm scared, daddy. Don't leave. Please.

I'm scare, daddy.

father!


End file.
